Endoscope inspection is a tool commonly used in detecting gastro-intestinal (GI) diseases. As the endoscope proceeds through the GI tract sensor readings may be obtained to detect the abnormalities.
The endoscope inspection may utilize many different sensors to observe and detect abnormalities within the GI tract. These sensors may include imaging sensors, temperature sensors, pH sensors, as well as other types of sensors.
One such endoscope tool is a capsule that is swallowed by the patient. For many of the patients the capsule moves through the GI tract within a twenty-four hour period. An advantage of the endoscope capsule is that during the GI inspection the patient is generally not hooked up to external machinery. There are many disadvantages; however, that are associated with the capsule.
One disadvantage is that it is difficult to configure the sensors for the capsule. As the capsule size is small, space is at a premium making the configuration of the sensors important. What is needed is a way to more efficiently configure the sensors associated with the capsule.